Dating for Dummies
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-Ziggy is convinced, without a shadow of doubt, that Dr. K has feelings for him. He wants to woo her. The only problem is he's never been on a date before in his life. Flynn takes up the unenviable task of coaching Ziggy on dating girls.


**Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers RPM. This story is written strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**Dating for Dummies**

_Chapter 1: Where do I even begin with you?_

(Flynn's POV)

"—and that is why I think that Doctor K really does have feelings for me," Ziggy explained.

I yet again stopped myself from nodding off for the umpteenth time after my comrade finished his lengthy, repetitive, mind-boggling laundry list of reasons why he is absolutely one-hundred percent certain Dr. K has feelings for him. I checked the watch on my wrist, and was shocked at exactly how long Ziggy had been talking. Had it really been forty-five minutes?

"Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy," I said, shaking my head in disapproval. "Where do I even begin with you?"

Ziggy's mouth was agape. That obviously wasn't the reaction he was expecting from me. Frankly, I'm kind of surprised he didn't notice that he very nearly put me to sleep on several different occasions with his drawn out explanation of why Dr. K has feelings for him.

"What do you mean?" Ziggy asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Your problem is that you are coming across as pushy and desperate. Girls don't like that. Dr. K probably doesn't appreciate you constantly nagging her about why she doesn't call you by your real name. She probably also doesn't like how you keep insisting that she has feelings for you," I remarked.

"But she does!"

"Maybe. Then again, maybe not."

I was starting to wonder why I ever agreed to give Ziggy relationship advice in the first place. Then, I remembered, that if not me, then who would? Dillon? That's highly unlikely given how it's already like pulling teeth to get him to even have a conversation with you. Scott? He probably would, but not for Ziggy. I think a part of our leader still hasn't fully accepted Ziggy and Dillon as a part of the team. Scott behaves differently around them than he does around Summer and me. Maybe it's a matter of trust. Maybe he doesn't quite trust them yet. So the only other guy, besides me, is Gem. Good luck trying to split Gem and Gemma up for anything. Those two are a packaged deal. Wherever one goes, the other follows.

"From what I can tell, Dr. K doesn't seem like the type of girl that likes to be chased. Or maybe she does, just not by you," I commented.

"So then, what should I do?" Ziggy asked, visibly bummed by the fact that in so many words, I advised him to stop chasing Dr. K.

"Instead of _you_ chasing _her_, maybe you should have _her_ chase _you_."

"You lost me."

I slapped my forehead. This was harder than I thought. I didn't think it was even possible to be any more crystal clear than I was. I guess this is what I get for having a compulsion to help people so much all the time.

"My advice to you is to make _her_ feel jealous," I stated.

"Make her feel jealous. Got it. How do I do that?" Ziggy replied.

"For the love of Odin's beard, must I spell it out for you? Go out with another girl. If Dr. K gets jealous, then you have your answer."

Realization dawned on Ranger Green's face. That was a first today. I was just relieved I didn't have to explain any further.

"Who should I go out with?" Ziggy asked.

"I don't know. Does anyone else interest you? Are you attracted to anyone else besides Dr. K?" I responded.

"Not really. Ever since I first got here, it's always been Dr. K and only Dr. K—well, once I found out she wasn't a dude, that is."

"Well what about your past girlfriends? What kind of girls were they?"

Ziggy chuckled before rubbing his neck nervously. "Well, you know. I've had so many girlfriends that it's hard to keep track of stuff like that."

"You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

"Not a one."

Yep. It was official. This was definitely going to be much harder than I had originally planned on it being. I should've known it would be too good to be true for this to actually be—I don't know—simple.

"Okay, well what kind of girls have you dated in the past?" I asked.

"All sorts. Yep, I'm pretty much a chick magnet," Ziggy answered, though I could instantly tell he was lying to me again.

Oh, for the love of all that is Holy, why can't there be a Dating for Dummies book? Or better yet, cliff notes for dating? I'm sure they'd do a better job at this than I am. _Anything_ would do a better job at this than me. I was back to square one.

"Well, if we're talking someone here in the garage, your options are pretty limited. I mean there's Summer, but I wouldn't recommend that—not unless you have a death wish; I have a feeling that Dillon _and_ Scott won't take too kindly to you making moves on _their_ girl. That just leaves Gemma. How about it Ziggy? Does Gemma seem like your type?" I asked.

"My type? I don't know if she's my type! I don't even know what my type is!" Ranger Green exclaimed.

"Is she someone you'd be interested in dating?"

"Do we have to stay in the garage, or can we pick elsewhere?"

That answered my question. Outside of the garage it is then. Even in the control tower, there weren't many females around. The only one I could think of was Vasquez.

"What about Vasquez?" I asked.

"Who?" Ziggy replied.

"She works at the control tower."

"Hold the phone! There are girls who work at the control tower? Since when?"

"Not _girls_; just the one."

"What does she look like?"

"Do you _really_ not know who she is?"

"No."

I fought back a sudden, overwhelming urge to bang my head against the wall. I was beginning to think that I was crazy for even for one second believing that this was _possible_.

So, I gave Ziggy a crash course on Vasquez. I told him all about what she looked like, what she did, and what she was like personality-wise. I had a lot of dirt on Vasquez because she and I used to date. That was one reason why I was glad I had an accent—girls _love_ accents, but I digress.

"Hey, Flynn? What should I do on our date? I don't have experience with this sort of thing. I haven't the foggiest idea where to even begin," Ziggy said.

"Well, what sort of things do you like to do?" I asked.

"Ooh! I _love_ playing Dungeons & Dragons!"

Right, because nothing says romance like elves, dwarves, and dragons. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and counted to ten. Maybe that will have sounded less ridiculous after I let it digest a bit.

"Hey! So should I invite her over to play Dungeons & Dragons?" he asked.

Nope. It still sounds just as ridiculous as it did ten seconds ago.

"No!" I shouted. I cleared my throat, and toned down my volume. "No. Let's just try something simple like dinner and a movie."

"What kinds of foods does she like? What sorts of movies is she into?" he questioned.

"Why don't you call Vasquez and ask her?"

"You mean on the phone?"

Did Ziggy just ask that? Tell me he did _not_ just ask that! Is there another way _to_ call someone other than using a phone?

"Yes, I mean on the phone!" I exclaimed—oops! There goes my volume again…

"You do it!" Ziggy replied.

"Are you daft? I'm not going to call Vasquez! Yeah, I'm sure that will go over _so_ well! 'Hey Vasquez! Will you go out—_with my friend_?' If you want to do this, you're going to have to ask her out yourself!"

"Remind me again why I'm asking Vasquez out when I like Dr. K."

"Doing so will hopefully make Dr. K jealous. If she's jealous, then you were right—she _does_ have feelings for you. All you're basically doing is turning the tables on the good doctor. _You_ are playing hard-to-get now."

Ziggy picked up the cordless phone. Just as I thought he was about to call Vasquez, he passed the phone off to me.

"I don't know her telephone number," he stated.

"Aye, but I could tell you her number," I responded.

"Or you could just dial it for me."

It figures. The guy can't even open a bag of chips by himself without getting them all over me! What made me think he could dial a telephone number on his own? I decided to dial the number for Ziggy, but that's as far as I was going. _He_ was going to talk to her! After dialing the number, I passed the phone back to the green ranger.

"Hello? Is Vasquez there?" Ziggy asked. I slapped my forehead. I _did_ dial her number! Who else did he think would answer? "This is Ziggy. What do you mean 'I don't know a Ziggy?!' Ranger Operator Series Green. Yeah, sure. You know who _that_ is!"

I counted down from five. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Here it comes.

"What is it with people not knowing my name?! It's Ziggy! Zig-gy! Z-I-G-G-Y! Hello? Is anyone there?" Ziggy asked; I could hear the dial tone. That only meant one thing—Vasquez hung up.

Ranger Green turned the cordless phone off, and put it back.

"I can't do this! This isn't going to work!" Ziggy remarked. He got no argument from me there.

It was when I saw his slumped shoulders, the downtrodden expression on his face, and him dragging his feet behind him as he slowly walked away that my heart went out to him. I knew what I had to do to make things right. After Ziggy left, I picked up the phone, and dialed Vasquez's number.

"Hey gorgeous! It's me. I was going to the diner downtown later tonight at around 7, if you care to join me. I was thinking of going to see a movie afterwards. Of course you get to pick the movie! Don't you always? All right. I'll see you then," I said before hanging up.

I rushed to go find Ziggy, and tell him that he had a date. You didn't really think _I_ was asking Vasquez out for _myself_, did you? I found him in our room, moping.

"You, my friend, have got yourself a date tonight," I told him.

His eyes brightened up. That got his attention. "What? How did you manage that?"

Well, truthfully, Vasquez and I were one of those on-again off-again couples. We were currently off-again, but now she thinks we're on-again. Anyways, yeah I couldn't tell Ziggy _that_. "Uh…that's not important. All that matters is you have yourself a date with Vasquez at the diner downtown tonight at 7. After dinner, the two of you are going to see a movie of her choice, which by the way, is your best bet. No matter what she picks, sit through it. Endure it. Even if it's a chick flick. Besides, if it _is_ a chick flick, you'll score bonus points. You usually do no matter who the girl is." I explained.

"Wow! Thanks, Flynn. Is it too much to ask for me to take your Hummer tonight?" he replied.

Right. Because nothing says romance like going to pick up a girl in a vehicle that isn't even yours. That's the thing. Vasquez will know the vehicle isn't Ziggy's. She's seen my Hummer before, after all.

"Why don't you just take Scott's car? Or Dillon's? Or you could take Summer's bike. I'm sure she won't mind," I responded.

"I can't take Scott's car or Dillon's car because you know how they are when it comes to other people driving their cars. As for Summer's bike, I don't know how to ride that thing. Besides, do you really want me to risk it when it took me six attempts to even get my driver's license?" Ziggy asked.

"There! That right there! Don't mention that to anybody ever again. That isn't exactly something you want to broadcast—especially to people who are riding in a vehicle you're driving."

"Come on! Please, Flynn? I promise I won't crash it."

I hated to admit it, but maybe it _would_ be better for Ziggy to take my Hummer. After all, since it's bigger and less destructible, _if_ he _were_ to get in a crash, at least I'd still _have_ a vehicle afterwards.

"Fine," I said. However, I'm turning off my cell phone for the rest of the night.

"Thank you! Now, what should I wear tonight?" Ziggy asked.

Someone shoot me. Shoot me now.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: A huge thanks goes out to Larissa for her help beta-ing this chapter. So, um, yeah, eventually there will be a Ziggy/Dr. K pairing in this story. Just for the record, I still don't ship any couples in RPM yet, you know, if that wasn't clear or something. I'm just **_**trying**_** this particular pairing out. I hope you liked this. Don't be afraid to drop me a review. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
